Waving Down the Heavens
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: Collection of uncanon Twilight pairing drabbles, all disconnected. Done for the Twilight uncanon drabble meme on LJ. Slash, femslash, UNCANON
1. running the risks but not giving up

**A/N:** There's this delightful little drabble request meme going on on Live Journal, and I couldn't resist going through it and trying my hand at all the different requests there, or at least, ones that haven't been replied to yet. I want to try my hand at different pairings, you know, to challenge myself. It's delightfully fun. So I decided that I'd then take what I wrote and post them here for everyone else to enjoy, of course, I have to get permission from the requester to do so, so this one is from sparkism.  
**Title:** running the risks but not giving up  
**Pairing:** Emmett/Jasper  
**Prompt:** too much gambling isn't healthy  
**Words:** 107 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. running the risks but not giving up .**

They both know it's wrong, completely unethical. But that doesn't stop them, because frankly, why should it being unethical stop them?

Rosalie has told them, too much gambling is bad; but that doesn't stop them. Each day, every stolen moment, every kiss, is a gamble. They always run the risk of being found out, of revealing what they're doing.

The suspense, fear, it only heightens the gamble; makes it all the more worthwhile. This is one gamble neither is willing to give up on.

Because, frankly, they couldn't give a shit if it was healthy or not. After all, when you're already dead, your health isn't really your biggest problem.

**FIN.**


	2. never ones for happy endings

**A/N:** The second one, enjoy. Requested by worthlesshope.  
**Title:** never ones for happy endings  
**Pairing:** Edward/Rosalie  
**Prompt:** Poe's _Spanish Doll_  
**Words:** 287 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. As well, I don't own the song _Spanish Doll_.

**. never ones for happy endings .**

_You left me tattered and torn  
Just like that Spanish doll_

_But now no matter where I go  
I always seem to return  
Spanish doll: busca me (find me)  
To where you left me tattered and torn_

Edward doesn't realize, or maybe he just doesn't realize it yet. It's all a matter of perspective really, whether or not he did have his heart torn out, leaving mere tatters behind.

That's what he gives Bella, he doesn't realize that for years now his heart belongs to another.

He was lying when he said he prefers brunettes, blonds were always more interesting.

And he's unsure, whether its the way she swung her hips or the way she would flip her hair, or the supple curve of her hips, the fullness of her lips, the exaggerated and very attractive breasts she possesses, or perhaps it's the sex appeal she appears to ooze without any effort whatsoever; but somewhere along that very thin line things got extremely blurred and he let something important get lost to her. To Rosalie.

But simply put, he hasn't realized it yet. That's why whenever he thinks back, revisits that place in his mind where there are what ifs and could have beens. He doesn't know why it's like that. And damn, he really wishes that he knew why there's always that tinge of regret, that he's lost a chance for happiness somewhere along the line.

So when he finds himself in bed with an nude Rosalie draped across his equally nude self, does he realize just what he's been missing out on, and just what he's done wrong. Only now, does he see his errors, the wrong paths he's taken.

And then she says into the silence, "We never were ones for happy endings, were we Edward?"

**FIN.**


	3. can't mend something that's not there

**A/N:** The third one, enjoy. Requested by morlockiness.  
**Title:** can't mend something that's not there  
**Pairing:** Edward/Esme  
**Prompt:** fragile, broken things  
**Words:** 277 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. can't mend something that's not there .**

Hearts are very fragile things, and they break so very easily. In fact, breaking one doesn't take very much effort.

Edward's heart is like their home now, gone are happy times and music filling the halls. Now the windows are shattered, lying in pieces on the floor which now has holes in it.

Glass is like a heart, so very fragile.

She's watched, and she knows, that Edward has always been the most fragile of their former family; not Jasper. She knew that Edward could be broken oh so easily, and she knows that Edward knows she knows.

It still doesn't explain why she's here.

But then, suddenly, there's violence, there's tearing, there's moans. Esme offers an outlet to Edward, an outlet for all the pain, heartache, and betrayal he feels. An outlet for him to release everything that he has kept pent up for so long.

They both know it's wrong, that it's not right; that this won't repair the broken mess that is Edward's heart. But the solace that Esme is offering in such a wanton way is just what he needs to forget for a moment that his heart is lying in pieces on the floor.

The floor is cold, hard, but neither notices. All they focus on is the hands that are forcefully, it would be painful if either could feel, roaming over the uncovered skin, eliciting devious responses. The mouths that crash together in a grotesque mock of affection. This isn't love-making, this is sex at its most primal, basic form.

Edward is striving to forget, Esme is striving to help him move on.

But, in the end, it doesn't really do anything but set Edward back a step or two.

**FIN.**


	4. so forceful it's like beating your heart

**A/N:** The fourth one, enjoy. Requested by absolutelyfatal.  
**Title:** so forceful it's like beating your heart  
**Pairing:** Emmett/Jacob  
**Prompt:** muscles and blood  
**Words:** 169 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. so forceful it's like beating your heart .**

It's wondering how far they can go, how far they can push this until it gets to be too much and someone gets hurt.

Emmett's all muscle, and both know that he could just so easily break him very easily. The strength in those muscles is a warning, a warning to stay away, to be careful, to not do what they're doing.

But Jacob disobeys these warnings, he disobeys a lot of things these days, just to trace those muscles with fingers, lips, anything really; but for a few needful kisses that are more like mashing together. There's pain and there's blood, but it's not the temptation of blood lust that Emmett worries about overcoming him.

It's the need itself.

It's knowing that it's within both of their power to stop, Emmett knows that would be smart; to end this before anyone learns of these clandestine meetings. He's putting himself in danger, and he's putting Jacob in danger as well. But what the hell.

What's one more selfish deed in this life of sin?

**FIN.**


	5. resist the temptation and just breathe

**A/N:** The fifth one, enjoy. Requested by kaiwynn.  
**Title:** resist the temptation and just breathe  
**Pairing:** Rosalie/Alice  
**Prompt:** just say goodnight and go  
**Words:** 91 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. resist the temptation and just breathe .**

It's become a ritual of sorts.

Standing across from each other in the hall, they stare each other down for several long moments before Rosalie moves just the slightest forward to brush her hand across that frozen, marble cheek. Alice's eyelids droop, and the look she gives Rosalie speaks of unsaid things, unmentionable sinful activities that she would like to explore.

With Rosalie.

But they never do anything, it ends with a simple chaste kiss, with both murmuring a quiet, almost silent, "Goodnight" to each other.

And then they go, there's nothing else to it.

**FIN.**


	6. listening as hearts beat while you sing

**A/N:** The sixth one, enjoy. Requested by jacyevans. What can I say, I love Jacob/Angela.  
**Title:** listening as hearts beat while you sing  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Angela  
**Prompt:** to the beat of our noisy hearts  
**Words:** 119 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. listening as hearts beat while you sing .**

Twirling around, Angela giggles. It's like dancing, but there's no music; all that she can hear is her own giggling and the noisy beat of her heart. Her head rests lightly on Jacob's chest, and she can hear his heart beating heavily.

The irony is almost ironic as they continue dancing; they're dancing to the beat of their own noisy hearts. It's ironic to point of being nearly clichéd.

And then Angela starts humming along, putting a song to the beat, and Jacob laughs; recognizing the beat before joining her humming.

Things snap together then as their hearts slowly calm, they both don't want to leave each other.

"So, does this mean that I can stay the night?" Jacob asks with a laugh.

**FIN.**


	7. the rain is just so beautiful

**A/N:** The seventh one, enjoy. Requested by scribblscrabbl. IT'S A GIVEN. THIS IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING. Besides, she wrote one for me, so I have to write one for her too.  
**Title:** the rain is just so beautiful  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Prompt:** rain  
**Words:** 287 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. the rain is just so beautiful .**

For some reason, they always seem to meet in the rain. It's not funny, it's not ironic; that's just how it is.

There's nothing that they need to say, because words are meaningless to them. Words are meaningless when you know thoughts and emotions; and for them, actions are easier, they can rationalize actions.

There's a kiss.

It's nothing like how Edward kisses Bella, oh no, because Jasper's not fragile like her. At least, not in the way that she is. So much of Jasper is like him, the same cold, marble skin and very similar amber eyes; but there are differences as well.

Jasper might be just a little taller, but in the rain you can tell that he's much leaner then Edward is. He's thinner, and much more delicate, but not in a human way. Not the way Bella is.

And maybe that's why, but Edward can't find a way to rationalize how he feels towards the other vampire. It's intense, it's there, it's never going away.

The attraction stays, as strong as ever.

As water streaks down, leaving trails behind and thoroughly soaking them, Edward realizes just how attractive Jasper is. He's beautiful, with his hair flat and sticking to him just so, his clothes vacuumed to his body and dragging downwards towards the ground. There's a fragile feel to his beauty, a vulnerability to it that just draws Edward in; that makes him touch and kiss that beautiful vampire with a tenderness that belies how dangerous he actually is.

How both of them are.

They're lying to others, god knows they're good at it, but it doesn't stop them.

Simply put, Edward can't resist taking Jasper when it rains. The rain is their weather; it's the symbol of this twisted relationship of theirs.

**FIN.**


	8. puzzles aren't just for children my pet

**A/N:** The eighth one, enjoy. Requested by medoraly.  
**Title:** puzzles aren't just for children my pet  
**Pairing:** Sam/Rosalie  
**Prompt:** "Some long ago when we were taught  
That for whatever kind of puzzle you got  
You just stick the right formula in  
A solution for every fool"  
**Words:** 181 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. puzzles aren't just for children my pet .**

Sam knows that he's a fool, and he also knows that he's not the first one to fall prey to that leech's beautiful charms.

It's not only the grace with which she moves, the more then inhuman beauty, the absolutely exquisite pale complexion, but how everything seems to be some piece of an intricate puzzle.

He finds it hard to dismiss as mere lust. Or just attraction.

But it would be easier, he knows, just to admit that he's attracted to her. Of course, he doesn't do that; he's gotten so good at hiding things, at pretending they're not real or that they're merely lies, that he doesn't even bother really explaining it to the others. It's a simple formula, but it works.

Denial.

When she's around, he fears making himself look like a fool; it's gotten beyond simple lust or attraction, it's becoming an obsession.

Rosalie Hale is becoming his obsession.

Just like so many before him, Sam falls prey to the delectable and breath-taking puzzle that is Rosalie Hale.

He finds that he doesn't mind it so much, well, not as much as he had originally thought.

**FIN.**


	9. you lie to yourself so much it hurts

**A/N:** The ninth one, enjoy. Requested by scribblscrabbl. This one's probably the most twisted.  
**Title:** you lie to yourself so much it hurts  
**Pairing:** Edward/James  
**Prompt:** someone finds salvation in everyone and another only pain  
**Words:** 276 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. you lie to yourself so much it hurts .**

Some people say that you find salvation in the strangest places. Edward thought that this was one of them, at first.

There was a cocky, over-confident way that James stood, but there was the underlying pain that Edward could see in those bright red eyes of his. He was lying, he lied a lot lately, about James' mind; there was much more too it then just a simple "looking for a challenge out of life" attitude that he gave off.

Always more.

They'd never faced down; they would never get a chance too now. But Edward can imagine how it would have gone, could see the suppressed passion, rage, amusement, everything. With Bella, he could never be any of those things; not unless she became one of them, and he couldn't bring himself to do that. It was painful.

However, he would be lying to himself (and he didn't think that he was capable of doing that; he wasn't that good at lying, but also, he wasn't mentally unstable, so that wasn't a possible reason or cause either) if he said that the loss of the tracker was regrettable.

Edward just had to push it down far enough so that no one noticed, it wouldn't do to raise questions about what was going on in his mind. He wouldn't want to alert Alice or Jasper; even Esme would be able to catch on after a while.

So that's what he continued to do, lying, denying the pain that he felt. He might have helped James to find salvation, but in doing so, he'd only found pain.

Pain that he'd fallen in love so deeply and so quickly with someone he had barely known.

**FIN.**


	10. you find yourself dancing with no one

**A/N:** The tenth one, enjoy. Requested by pexylexy.  
**Title:** you find yourself dancing with no one  
**Pairing:** Edward/Rosalie  
**Prompt:** maybe love can't exist without morality  
**Words:** 156 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. you find yourself dancing with no one .**

_"It's wrong."_

It's unbearable, Edward finds, trying to separate all the rights from the wrongs; but he still finds that he doesn't care. Rosalie holds this power over him, this ability to enchant and seduce him with even the most brief contact. Be it a brush of skin, lips, or even just a mere glance.

She's that addictive.

Oh, but they both know it's not love, love is something with some form of morality, not this, no, this is the farthest thing from love that they know of. This is something so much more baser.

Lust.

Seduction.

There's a power Rosalie has, that allows her to have whatever she wants, if she's something, she takes it. It's that simple.

And Edward's no different.

Rosalie saw him, she took him with all of his resistance and fighting, and has reduced him to the lustfully driven creature that he now is. For them, it's a sensual dance where you're partner is always just out of reach.

**FIN.**


	11. seeing things through newly opened eyes

**A/N:** The eleventh one, enjoy. Requested by wackedout.  
**Title:** seeing things through newly opened eyes  
**Pairing:** Mike/Leah  
**Prompt:** imprint  
**Words:** 343 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. seeing things through newly opened eyes .**

It's like she's seeing the world for the very first time, and it's confusing. She doesn't know what to do, what to say, nothing. Her tongue's tied and her hands shake.

The other can all see her coming apart at the seams, they can all see that she doesn't want to let go of the heartache, that she doesn't want to let her heart heal. But Leah finds herself being unable to resist the call of her blood, of what her instincts are telling her to do.

She's imprinted.

There's just a slight problem; she doesn't know his name.

He knows the leech lover, she knows that much. And there's a feeling she gets around him, like he's so much like her, but so much stronger. Like he's been through what she went through, but he's dealt with it and he's trying to move on; he's not clinging to the past, to something that could've been. He's let it go, even though it still hurts.

And she's jealous of that, but she can't find it in herself to not be able to hate him for it. She's hopeless.

She's hopeless and in love.

That's what he needs, and that's what she needs. So when she finally learns his name, and it's Mike, she's already put together a story, because he's been down in La Push more often and she's seen him there. And she's seen the pain and the heartache in his eyes, and she wants to help him move on; wants to see love and happiness and joy in those eyes.

It takes a while, but she finally works up the courage to talk to him, it's easier then she thought.

"I've been watching you for a while now..." And that's all that she needs to say, because he takes over from there, and they're moving on and forward.

There's roadblocks and there's problems, a lot of crying and fighting, but also a lot of talking, and walks at night on the beach. But Leah knows her heart is healing and she's moving on.

Mike's is too. And that makes it all worthwhile.

**FIN.**


	12. let the lights go down and dream

**A/N:** The twelfth one, enjoy. Requested by 49seconds.  
**Title:** let the lights go down and dream  
**Pairing:** Edward/Esme  
**Prompt:** ghosts will come in these night hours, but they're forgotten when the sun comes up  
**Words:** 154 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. let the lights go down and dream .**

Esme knows that Edward's been suffering, it's everywhere. What's more, it hurts. It hurts more then she knows it should, because this isn't what it should be; it's not the concern a mother should have for a son, even if they're not related by blood.

She's like a ghost, lurking in the shadows of his room. And she knows that he knows she's there, but they both conveniently forget about the events that take place in the depth of the night hours by the time the sun comes up.

Because she's a ghost. Those touches, kisses, and words aren't real; they're secrets, secrets that are meant to be kept by the cold night and not seen nor heard by the eyes of the sun. So that's how it is, that's how they'll keep it.

No one knows that Esme's the ghost haunting Edward at night, to be forgotten the moment the first morning's rays touch the sky.

**FIN.**


	13. always reaching for things out of reach

**A/N:** The thirteenth one, enjoy. Requested by morlockiness.  
**Title:** always reaching for things out of reach  
**Pairing:** Aro/Bella  
**Prompt:** unobtainable  
**Words:** 234 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. always reaching for things out of reach .**

"You always want things that you can't have Aro."

Marcus' words echoed in the deathly silence of the hall, taunting Aro with the familiar syllables. It's not the first time that Marcus has said it, and it won't be the last, he knows.

Once he knows for certain that he's alone, does he let her name slip past his lips, "Isabella, Bella." The syllables are unfamiliar, but beautiful, drifting through the halls like a long forgotten ballad that sings just for him. Aro can feel the desire and longing thrum deep inside him being, and he wishes that he could have simply taken the girl right then and there, without regard to the others.

But he knows better. It wouldn't do to alienate himself, and he would not like to have to slay Alice and Edward; their abilities still intrigue him, he still wants them, and he knows that if he can have Bella, that he can have them too.

Unfortunately, she's unobtainable. Bella is like the moon's light, you try to catch it, but you never can. You try to pin it down, to capture it, but you never can. She's like the wind, something taunting him from far away, and he feels things that he's felt only once before; in a very similar situation.

It's like Marcus says, this isn't the first time he's longed for something unobtainable.

Something he can't have.

**FIN.**


	14. poisoning the mind and the blood

**A/N:** The fourteenth one, enjoy. Requested by pinkrapid.  
**Title:** poisoning the mind and the blood  
**Pairing:** Laurent/Bella  
**Prompt:** sometimes she cheats too  
**Words:** 177 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. poisoning the mind and the blood .**

Laurent knows he could taunt Edward with the thoughts inside his head, with those certain experiences he's had. Oh yes, it would be completely wrong and immoral for him to do so, but that's never stopped him before, has it?

He enjoys it, he enjoys being playful. Even the thought of toying with something that doesn't belong to him doesn't deter him. It's selfish and wrong, and when he tauntingly asks the beautiful creature before him whether she'll regret this, her words burn into his memory.

_"I can cheat too."_

She has, the delightful and delicious creature known as Bella Swan became a minx in his arms. Oh how she would make a perfect and alluring succubus if she only chose too...

Wanton in her purity, she writhes when he takes her, the feel of his cold body thrilling her to no end. It doesn't turn her off in the slightest, and all she feels is a perverse lust and yearning for _**more**_. Yes, she wants more.

And she'll be damned if she can't have it. A little cheating doesn't harm anyone...

**FIN.**


	15. the untamed wilderness in your eyes

**A/N:** The fifteenth one, enjoy. Requested by goldenrosalie.  
**Title:** the untamed wilderness in your eyes  
**Pairing:** James/Bella  
**Prompt:** keep your eyes on me  
**Words:** 211 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. the untamed wilderness in your eyes .**

Bella can't take her eyes off him. It's like she's transfixed, it's not like how it is with Edward; where it's because of his untouchable beauty.

No, it's not like that at all. It's just how _**touchable**_ and accessible his beauty is that draws her attention and causes her eyes to transfix on him.

He's stalking her now; his eyes on her and moving stealthily, it's almost like a dance. The grace is near frightening and at odds with his almost average looks. But that's what captures attention, keeps her eyes on him.

It has nothing to do with the fact that he's about to kill her, oh no, it has nothing to do with that. She's watching him with fascination and awe; she's never, and never will, see Edward like this. And James is so much more... wild, untamed.

Her heart thrills as he draws closer, and she unintentionally inhales sharply. He smirks at her, whispering something to himself.

And then he's right there, James' face is scant inches from hers and her eyes still can't leave him; she's staring into his almost black eyes and she can't release them. The drive, the urge, to kill is right there, but it doesn't scare her.

Then he whispers right against her lips, "Keep your eyes on me."

**FIN.**


	16. messing with the pictures

**A/N:** The sixteenth one, enjoy. Requested by listenbear.  
**Title:** messing with the pictures  
**Pairing:** Emmett/Sam  
**Prompt:** give me something I don't already have  
**Words:** 134 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. messing with the pictures .**

Lips smash against each other, hands are moving roughly across frozen skin, blazing skin. Neither cares that this is wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. Oh, but it's thrilling alright.

This is something that neither can have, but they're doing it anyway. Sam gives Emmett something that he doesn't have, and something that he never would; the warm flesh taunts him. Rosalie could never give him this.

He has everything, but this is one thing he doesn't have.

And Sam is willing to give it to him.

This is their secret, and no one will ever know about it because they'll keep it between themselves. It's a one-time thing, they tell themselves as Emmett thrusts roughly into Sam; but as Sam moans out into the night, they both know that it's not.

They'll keep coming back for more.

**FIN.**


	17. the eyes of the young

**A/N:** The seventeenth one, enjoy. Requested by prettyboiyaoi.  
**Title:** the eyes of the young  
**Pairing:** Quil/Seth/Embry  
**Prompt:** Seth's always been the baby of the pack  
**Words:** 105 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. the eyes of the young .**

Seth's the youngest, which automatically means that he has to be looked out for. That's what Quil tells himself, and that's how he roped Embry into the whole thing; best friends through and through.

When they take it upon themselves to teach Seth about the more _**intimate**_ aspects of imprinting and its consequences, that they really began to see just how much Seth really is the baby of the pack.

Always willing to please, to learn, and experimenting. Seth is willing to do pretty much anything, even if it pushes him to the limits.

For Seth, sex isn't much of a problem.

He just needs more of a backbone.

**FIN.**


	18. through the lane of memories

**A/N:** The eighteenth one, enjoy. Requested by worthlesshope. Oh! And there's gonna be a Twilight-Slash-a-Thon! It is already in motion and I'm very excited! I am so taking part! Expect more for me. :D  
**Title:** through the lane of memories  
**Pairing:** Edward/Rosalie  
**Prompt:** bittersweet  
**Words:** 145 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. through the lane of memories .**

There's a bittersweet taste in Rosalie's mouth. It has nothing to do with the venom in her mouth as she watches her first love swear his love to another woman, a man that she still loves to this day.

It's sweet because it's almost like a fairytale, but it's only an _**almost**_. But Rosalie can't help but be happy for Edward, happy that he's found what he's been unconsciously searching for all these years.

She's just bitter that she couldn't be what he needed.

Recalling now all those times that seem like just yesterday; scattered kisses, trysts when no one else was looking. She can still feel Edward's hands moving roughly over her skin and eliciting all sorts of noises from her throat and mouth; and from him too.

She alone knows that Edward isn't as cool and collected as he comes across; there's passion in him too.

She knows.

**FIN.**


	19. it's in your blood

**A/N:** The nineteenth one, enjoy. Requested by supermars.  
**Title:** it's in your blood  
**Pairing:** Carlisle/Tanya  
**Prompt:** all these roads lead to where you are  
**Words:** 117 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. it's in your blood .**

It's not being able to escape, to get away. Carlisle's running, but it's like she's twisted all of the roads up, so that they always lead to her; he can't find a way to escape.

He's in a forest, and every road he takes leads him back to strawberry blond curls and pale skin with slightly narrowed golden eyes. She's perfect; beautiful and unobtainable all in one, he can't help but be drawn to her.

Carlisle keeps her close, and keeps his secret locked away in the darkest and farthest places that he can muster. No one will know, no one needs to know that Esme isn't the only one who cools his passions. So does she.

So does Tanya

**FIN.**


	20. turn into a blue tranquility

**A/N:** The twentieth one. This one written in response to a prompt made by myself. Apparently, the meme for which I wrote these has dried up and died (it's really a shame), but I still want to experiment and write more. So if you guys have any prompts for me, please go ahead and submit them; just include the prompt, and the pairing that you'd like. Thanks!  
**Title:** turn into a blue tranquility  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt:** '_do whatever you want to me_' from the GazettE's _Silly God Disco_  
**Words:** 289 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

**. turn into a blue tranquility .**

Cold. It's very, very cold. It's a second best thing, it's something wrong and twisted, and Seth knows that he's only second best, the rebound, but none of that matters. As the very talented icy fingers trace over the hard, muscled contours of his body, he forgets this; in fact, he forgets almost everything, and all he can remember is his name. Oh, and the one who's inflicting this delicate torture on him.

"Ahh... Jasper...!"

The long fingers leave burning trails across his skin in complicated patterns that are meant to illicit a form of _**almost**_ forbidden desire within him. And it works wonders, or maybe he's just very susceptible, because it doesn't take long for him to give himself over to the temptation that the vampire presents to him.

Dark, smoldering gold eyes nearly glow out at him from under tousled blond locks, and they lock with his, and Seth finds that he can't escape. Much less _**want**_ too. Then the venom coated, too sharp teeth are trailing down his neck, and send his blood thrumming through his veins; his insides were screaming, wanting those teeth buried in his neck, to feel everything that this vampire, this perfect creature, has to offer.

Lips ghost along his neck, breath cold and heavy, "Relax... you have my word that I won't hurt you."

He knows, but part of him, having put himself completely at the mercy of the vampire, longs for that pain, for that satisfyingly burning hurt that only he can give him. Oh how sweet that pain would be, and he doesn't know it, not now, but that desire of his is not born out of a need for contact; but a need for companionship.

Seth's in love and he doesn't even know it.

****

**FIN.**


	21. long road down

**Notes:** Written for pexylexy. Like I said before, I am taking prompts, so don't feel shy about submitting them to me. If I run out of prompts, I'll just have to start supplying my own and seeing what comes about.  
**Title:** long road down  
**Pairing:** Emmett/Jasper  
**Prompt:** this isn't what it looks like  
**Words:** 323 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just write for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others.

**. long road down .**

There are those awkward moments in life when you just wish that the ground would open up and swallow you whole. This just happened to be one of them. Having Rosalie walk in right after Emmett tackled Jasper from the roof in a sort of 'mock battle' that they'd been taking part in.

Of course, Jasper had to turn around to face Emmett when he did so, which brought them to their awkward situation. With Emmett pinning Jasper to the ground in a rather... suggestive position. It didn't help that Rosalie came out right when they connected with the ground, which had brought their faces much too close to be considered platonic.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" She nearly shrieked. Emmett immediately jumped up off Jasper, who was too surprised by the turn of events to do much more then prop himself up on his elbows and look shocked. Which didn't help him in Rosalie's books.

"Uhh... I guess this is when I say 'this isn't what it looks like'?" Emmett offered sheepishly. That didn't help much either. The willowy blond glared at her husband, then stormed off into the house; the sound of a slamming door could be heard even from outside. Jasper blinked once.

"That could have gone better."

"You're telling me?"

"She'll forgive you." Emmett rolled his eyes, then offered Jasper his hand. It was an unneeded offer, but the meaning behind it wasn't for the help. No, it was a silent apology for getting the older blond into trouble with the fiery beauty who had just stormed off. Jasper accepted the hand, letting Emmett pull him back onto his feet; he straightened easily.

The contact was held longer then was necessary. All the chances they had, were right there in that moment.

"Thanks." _I'm sorry I got you into trouble._

"It's nothing. Rose'll get over it quickly, just like always." _I just wish there was more I could do with you._ "You wanna go hunting?"

"Sure."

**FIN.**


	22. all the little things bring us together

**Notes:** Written for Crimson Ran, I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping up to date with the prompts that everyone's issued to me for these drabbles, but it's been busy. The good news is that I've nearly finished Poison, so I should be able to get to work on other things more shortly.  
**Title:** all the little things bring us together  
**Pairing:** Edward/Seth  
**Prompt:** "crush"  
**Words:** 333 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just write for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others.

**. all the little things bring us together .**

It started out simple enough, with just a friendship, but now things are much more... complicated. Nothing will ever be the same anymore, and Seth wonders whether or not he should be regretting this shift in reality.

Leah hates him for it, he knows that, she hates that he even counts the leeches among his friends, but the fact that he's developed a crush on one of them. It might just be a simple little crush, but to Seth, it's his first. He's never been in love before, and he's never felt like this before. He's only fifteen, and Edward's just, well, perfect, so why would it be so surprising that Seth's feelings would start to shift, if only slightly?

But Seth's never been very careful with his thoughts, even now, because he doesn't see a point in being untruthful in his own head. After all, you'd only be lying to yourself, and that's stupid because there's no way that you can run from the truth when you already know it.

He's surprised, because he'd have expected Edward to shy away from him because of how he feels, but that's not how it is. It's... strange, but Seth sometimes gets the feeling that it's all reciprocated, in some weird way. Or it could be that Edward just feels sorry for him.

After all, it's not right to have a crush on a man who's about to get married, is it.

Sometimes, though, things are much more complicated then they should be. Besides, people are always longing after things they can't have, it's in human nature; and even a vampire isn't immune to that.

Though, both Seth and Edward have acknowledged that it can't go any farther then the simple crush that it is. It's not worth breaking Bella's heart over, and they know that there won't be any happiness for either of them if they go after this. Their species are just too different, and there would be no rest or peace for them.

It's a simple crush, after all.

**FIN.**


	23. the darkest night's secrets

**Notes:** I realized when I was working on my 1 sentence challenge, that some of the responses I wrote could have extended into something more then just a sentence, so I figured that I'd turn those ones into complete drabbles and post them here since this technically is my uncanon drabble collection. I'm going to just post them here... and this pairing has sort of become my baby so...  
**Title:** the darkest night's secrets  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Jacob  
**Prompt:** Hold  
**Words:** 537 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just write for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others.

**. the darkest night's secrets .**

Sometimes, Jacob does things that he's not proud of; he's been doing a lot of that lately. And even though he knows that his father will be extremely disappointed with him, Jacob doesn't have the will, or want, to stop what he's doing. The night's become the only time where he feels safe, where he can hide from the ugly truths of the world that he's stuck living in

At night, Jacob can forget everything, because the night is the only time when he's left to himself. The night hides the secret he's keeping from his family, his friends, and Jacob wishes that he didn't have to hide it, but he does. If they were to come out with it, then it would probably mean war.

Jacob doesn't want to lose the blond vampire who he's fallen so desperately in love with.

It was intrigue at first, he'd seen the vampire flitting about in the woods, and he'd wondered who he was, what he was. Eventually, Jasper had revealed himself to Jacob, and the two had slowly formed a bond that couldn't be broken as they fell in love. And while Jacob knew that he was breaking every law, rule, and tradition to do with his tribe, he doesn't care.

But knowing about the secret world of vampires is putting his life at risk, not only with his own family and tribe, but with the supposed royalty of the vampire world as well. If the Volturi were ever to find out, then that would leave Jasper and himself with only two choices. Either Jacob would have to be changed, become one of them, or he would simply have to die. It was that simple; a black and white decision with no shades of grey.

And Jacob would gladly make that change, because he knows all too well that if he were ever to die, Jasper wouldn't be too far after him. He loves Jasper too much to want that sort of fate for him.

The night, though, lends a peace and a tranquility to them. Jasper lies behind Jacob, carefully holding the human he holds so dear to him, and Jacob feels absolutely safe and protected. There is nowhere else in the world that he'd rather be then right where he is.

He can forget about all of the decisions and the fate looming over their heads at night, because those are thoughts for daytime and when he's alone. Jasper doesn't need to know about how Jacob plans to ask him for eternity when he's older, in just a little over a year. He doesn't want to wait until he's eighteen, that's too long and puts them both at too much risk.

Jacob knows he himself is living on borrowed time, he wants to be a vampire before he makes the change into one of Jasper's mortal enemies. He doesn't want something so simple as that to tear them apart.

If given the choice between vampire and werewolf, he would pick vampire every time. Well, if only to be with Jasper, he wouldn't want to live without him.

The night is reserved for just the two of them, the problems that face them can wait until morning.

**FIN.**

Oh, and for those of you who are submitting prompts to me (and please continue doing so!) I have to request that you give me both a PAIRING and a PROMPT. I've gotten several requests for pairings, but none of those people have given me a prompt to go along with them, so that's something that I have to remind you all to do when you request.

Twilight.


	24. an alice in wonderland i be

**Notes:** Written for AlinaLotus, thank you so much for the prompt! I've been dying to write something for this pairing for a while now!  
**Title:** an alice in wonderland i be  
**Pairing:** Alice/Bella  
**Prompt:** 'she's just a monster play in a world of crystal fairy tales and pretty make believe / or maybe it's the other way around / and she's make believe playing in a world of monsters'  
**Words:** 354 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just write for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others.

**. an alice in wonderland i be .**

Alice thinks that Bella is too soft for the cold world of vampires, but the little human is much stronger then Alice ever gives her credit for. The human world, after all, isn't too perfect either and it's plagued with dangers and monsters too. But Alice would much rather spend a limited number of days in that then in the damned eternity she's stuck with.

She wishes that Bella didn't want to become a monster. To become a beauty, a deadly beauty, but one who's only there to play in the world of humans and never reveal that the imaginations of authors and teenage girls with fantasies are true. That can't ever happen, or the 'make-believe' would have to come to an end. Or at least, for Alice it would.

She knows that Bella will be one of them, and she can't stop it from happening. Every time she presses her cold, hard lips to the soft and delicate ones which mark Bella as being the fragile human that she is, Alice is constantly remind that time is slowly, _oh so slowly_, ticking away for her. Time is the enemy, an enemy Alice is almost terrified to fight against it, just because she knows that there's the slightest chance that she won't win.

Bella gets into too much trouble.

Whether it's vampires or werewolves, Bella is at the heart of the monsters' den. She's always there, playing around with creatures that aren't supposed to exist outside of the imagination, as though it's an every day occurance. Bella always toes the line between safety and danger; she's proven this time and time again.

Alice's allowed courtship of her is an example of that. A normal human would probably cut off all ties the moment that Alice revealed what she was, most likely because they thought she was crazy (or worse, they actually believed her), but Bella isn't like other humans.

Bella is... different, and that's the best explanation that Alice has ever been able to come up with. Of course, she wouldn't change anything about Bella, not ever, because then she wouldn't be Bella anymore.

**FIN.**


	25. without raising a sound

**Notes:** Written for my own prompt since I've been experiencing a lack of people submitting them. Like I said before, please just give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'll do my best to write a little something for you! Just remember to keep it uncanon please! Title is taken from Colors of the Heart by UVERworld.  
**Title:** without raising a sound  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt:** differences  
**Words: **325 words  
**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just write for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of others.

**. without raising a sound .**

Jasper Hale is a mystery. There's something about him that's untouchable, something about him tells you that if you get too close you'll be burned. But there's also that fragility to him which makes him seem so much more human, and it draws people in like moths to a flame.

This left Seth wondering if he's any different from all of the people who had come before him, trying to piece the vampire back together only for nothing to work. Jasper seemed more like the kind of person who would try to push people away, scaring them, without giving away any of his dark secrets that he closely guards. Seth thinks he's just worried that once someone knows what he is, what he's done, that they'll push him away with horror and run.

But that's where the similarities end, because Seth already knows what Jasper is, he's a vampire, and he knows that he's killed people (lots of people too), but that doesn't change how he feels. Jasper isn't the cold-hearted, ruthless murderer that most of the pack believes all vampires are, because if that was true, then he wouldn't feel the guilt or the remorse for what he's done.

That's better then some humans, and it proves that despite everything, there are still parts to Jasper Hale that are still human.

Seth isn't afraid of Jasper, far from it, but he does love him despite everything. It had been a long and difficult road to reach the vampire, but Seth finds that it's all worth it in the end. He couldn't have asked for someone better to imprint on, and Jasper is everything that anyone could ever need. The gift he has comes in really handy too.

When they sit in absolute silence on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean, Seth feels very confident when he says that he loves him, because he knows that he'll be able to hear those words back.

**FIN.**

Prompts and pairings please?


	26. at night you stir my dreams into night

**Notes:** I wrote this a while back when I had some minor writer's block in math class, and just never got around to posting it. Again, the prompt is my own.  
**Title:** at night you stir my dreams into nightmares  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob  
**Prompt:** illicit desire  
**Words:** 361 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I'm definitely not her seeing as how I'm not filthy rich at all.

**. at night you stir my dreams into nightmares .**

Only when his room is completely covered by the darkness of night does Jacob let those thoughts and dreams come to the forefront of his mind. He waits until he's alone because he knows just how wrong what he longs for is. There's no way he can let anyone know of the fantasies he harbors or he'd be courting exile, or even death.

Though, he doesn't think that dying would be so bad; at least then he'd be free from those eyes which haunt him every time he closes his own. There's nowhere that he could run where he'd be free of him. Jacob's caught and tangled in the web cast by the ultimate predator, and there's no way out. His fate should scare him, leave him with horribly vivid nightmares, but it doesn't.

He wants it. At night, alone, his entire body longs for that ice cold touch that he'd never admit to wanting out loud. The line between love and hate, thin as it is, has been crossed and there's no turning back. He's stuck in a no man's land right now, but he's teetering on the edge of it. One way or another, he'll make Edward notice him; even if it kills him.

The desire for Edward's touch overpowers those feelings of self-preservation, making him almost suicidal.

It should be harder then it is, to decide how he'll die, but Jacob finds it surprisingly easy. Unlike Bella, making decisions was easy for Jacob. It was dealing with the consequences which he struggled with. This time, though, he likes how his decision could play out.

Either he's going to be accepted or rejected, the latter would hurt but Jacob could deal with it. Death would follow shortly after that. And even though he wants Edward to be the one to end his life, he knows that's unlikely. He'll have to rely on the pack. And if all else failed, then there would be one last avenue left to him.

He could take his own life, but Jacob hates the idea of that, he doesn't want to break his father's heart anymore then he already will.

Tomorrow would decide everything.

**FIN.**

Yay for drabbles. Yeah, this might seem really similar to _before the night turns into dawn_, but this did originally come first. I get the feeling that I've been filching my own ideas... oh well, nothing to do about that.

Hope this was enjoyed.

Twilight.


	27. a pain that will never fade

**Notes:** Well, I've been working on _Complexity_ almost non-stop in what little free time I have for the past few days (sorry to those who are waiting for updates of my other fics; I don't think I can meet your demand until I've completed _**at least**_ 50 000 words). This little baby crept up on me when I was writing part two. Just a little snippet.  
**Title:** a pain that will never fade  
**Pairing:** Quil/Embry  
**Prompt:** losses  
**Words:** 420 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich and am writing fanfiction.

**. a pain that will never fade .**

Embry had quit believing that he had any hope left of ever getting back any sense of happiness in his life. He'd stuck around La Push throughout his childhood and into his teen years because of a sense of obligation to his mother, and from there, a slight sense of belonging when he'd met Quil and Jacob.

Though it was probably mostly Quil; he'd felt an instant connection when he'd been introduced to him, and that had carried on from there and grown into something else, _**something more**_, in their teenage years.

What Embry hates the most is the fact that imprinting has practically destroyed his life. He could deal with Jacob's imprinting, since he and Jacob had never been more then just friends; he'd even been supportive of the whole imprinting on a leech thing. For him, the hardest thing to deal with was that it had taken away Quil from him.

Quil had been the most important, and only, person in Embry's life for years. It had grown to the point where he just couldn't picture himself with anyone else. It was like Sam and Leah all over again, only it was between two men and no one talked about it at all; it was one of those forbidden subjects.

Embry hates it, and he wants out.

He wants out so badly that he'd even seriously considered offering to take Seth's place as the Volturi's prisoner just to get away. Of course, the young wolf turned him down; Seth knew that Embry just wanted out, he wanted to get away from Quil and all of the memories attached to Forks and La Push; memories of good times which only served to pain him more.

"_Your place is here. I don't know… I've just got a feeling that it's gotta be me who's the one to go."_

Any maybe Seth was right about that, but Embry can't see himself just imprinting on some girl and settling down from there. He doesn't think that any plain girl could ever measure up to Quil; to him, there wouldn't be anyone else.

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself when he's alone in the dark of his room and dealing with the constant threat of breaking down. But… if Seth is right, then that means that there's somewhere out there for him too, but it's not something that he likes to think about, because it just means one more severed connection.

He doesn't want to have to deal with anymore loss.

**FIN.**


	28. hate how you make me love you

**Notes:** Written for **vanillarouge**; I couldn't resist.  
**Title:** hate how you make me love you  
**Pairing:** Vladimir/Stefan  
**Prompt:** resentment  
**Words:** 136 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

**. hate how you make me love you .**

Stefan would follow Vladimir to the end of the world and back again. That was fact.

It was a fact and he hated it.

He hated how easy it was for the older vampire to get him to do _**anything**_ for him, no matter what it was, because Vladimir knew that Stefan loved him. He knew that, and he would abuse it; especially if there was something that he was desperately after. And Stefan would take all of the grief, take all of the heartache and pain and everything else that came with being in love with Vladimir.

Simply because he knew that the other loved him back and would do the same for him.

Their relationship was very much a love/hate thing, but they still loved each other, and that was why they stuck together.

**FIN.**


	29. a light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes:** Written for **vakair-dar**. As always, if you are going to favorite or alert **ANY** of my fics, then please extend me the courtesy of leaving me a review to tell me that you liked it. I am not asking for any fancy, just a simple saying of I like it, would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.  
**Title:** a light at the end of the tunnel  
**Pairing:** Carlisle/Charlie  
**Prompt:** eternal bachelor no longer  
**Words:** 234 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I lack the filthy richness which she has. Oh, and since I write fanfiction, that should start sparking light bulbs that I'm NOT HER.

**. a light at the end of the tunnel .**

The nervousness of moving is settling back into Charlie's stomach. He's not so sure that he can do this anymore. He feels a bit like a home wrecker, and he knows that Bella's furious with him for this.

Apparently telling your father to be happy doesn't connect well with then dating and eventually moving in with the adoptive father of your boyfriend.

That's very awkward, and that's the nicest thing which Bella has ever said on the subject, although Edward was a lot nicer about all of it. (_"Whatever makes Carlisle happy is fine with me; he deserves it."_) For Charlie, that's a welcome relief since Edward's two siblings weren't exactly rolling out the welcome mat for them.

Then again, they were in college, and only Rosalie was overly vicious towards him.

Still, a change of scenery would be nice, and despite all of the problems with his relationship with Carlisle, Charlie's glad that he's not a bachelor anymore. Now Renee wouldn't be able to make fun of him at the few events where the two of them were brought together, and he could afford to gloat a little that he just might have landed the better man.

Although, the fact that _**he**_ had _**the better man**_, might cause Renee to either faint or start wondering what the hell had hit him over the head to make him insane.

Well, it was worth it.

**FIN.**


	30. red skies of autumn’s dawn

**Notes:** Written for **peskywhistpaw**.  
**Title:** red skies of autumn's dawn  
**Pairing:** James/Bella  
**Prompt:** the last leaf of autumn  
**Words: **184 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I lack the filthy richness which she has. Oh, and since I write fanfiction, that should start sparking light bulbs that I'm NOT HER.

**. red skies of autumn's dawn .**

Bella's not sure when the changes start happening, but soon she finds that she's not scared of those dark almost murderous red eyes which stare at her out of the darkness. Instead, it's become a comforting sight.

She knows that she's breaking Edward's heart, but she doesn't care.

What matters is the tension, the attraction, the lust, everything about him draws her in. She doesn't want to think it is love because love has always led her down the wrong path, and that's something that she doesn't want to have to go through again. It's not worth it.

Whether it's destiny or not, Bella knows that whatever it is about James that draws her in, makes her want him with such undeniable need and want, that it's something she never wants to go without. She always wants to feel so strongly about him – and it's stronger then anything else she's ever experienced – and he's promised her more; so much more.

He promised her that when autumn ended, when the last leaf was gone, that she'd be able to join him in a perfect eternity.

**FIN.**

Reviews are always appreciated.

Twilight.


	31. torn up world of red

**Notes:** Written for **dramaqueen469**. I felt like I needed some more Edward/Jacob to break up my current long line of work. Plus, someone did say a while ago that I needed more of this pairing.  
**Title:** torn up world of red  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob  
**Prompt:** fine line between love and hate  
**Words:** 201 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

**. torn up world of red .**

Jacob knew that the first time he saw Edward Cullen, he hated him. That much he knew was true; the vampire had turned the girl who he loved more then anything into a shell of her former self, and then he'd waltzed back into her life and was instantly forgiven.

It just wasn't fair. And neither was Jacob's life.

He hated the fact that he hated Edward, hated the fact that he found him attractive of all things, and he hated the fact that he could never get enough of him. Jacob was intoxicated by Edward's presence, that he wanted him was something that Jacob refused to acknowledge.

Everyone else seemed to know what he felt, even Edward, and that only made Jacob hate him even more.

The first time that Edward kissed him, Jacob punched him in the face – even though he'd been an equal participant in the kiss – and wound up with a fractured hand for his trouble and a very smug vampire afterwards.

"You're so stubborn Jacob."

"Fuck you."

At that, Edward's smile turned into a dark smirk, "I think I will."

Jacob knew that he was fucked, in more ways then one.

**FIN.**

Something tells me that there may be demands for me to continue this one...

Twilight.


	32. back seat of your car

**Notes:** Written for **peskywhistpaw**.  
**Title:** back seat of your car  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Tanya  
**Prompt:** those of us who are left behind  
**Words:** 204 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

**. back seat of your car .**

In the end, they're just the leftovers; the ones left behind in dust after a love that's supposed to have changed the world. Except, it only changed their worlds, and not for the better. For them, it just destroyed them.

Tanya had pinned all of her hopes on Edward. He had been everything she could ever want in a man; he was considerate, kind, compassionate, musical. Edward was every girl's dream – at least, she thought so, he was **_hers_** – and the fact that she couldn't have that, made her wonder what hope there was out there for the rest of the female gender.

And then there's Jacob.

He's everything that she never thought she'd want; he's open, blunt, and doesn't hide behind being a gentleman. Jacob doesn't like illusions, he's straight-forward and sweet at times, the type of guy that girls like for a best friend; he's not exactly the man of her dreams. Or, at least, he's not what she pictured whenever she thought of that.

It feels a little like settling for second-best – for the both of them – but their broken hearts and stolen dreams brought them together, and that's enough to tie them together in their heartbreak.

**FIN.**

Feedback is love.

Twilight.


	33. all in the chemistry

******Notes:** Written for**starry_nights88**.  
**Title:** all in the chemistry**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** blinding me with science**  
****Words:** 103 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. all in the chemistry .**

There's chemistry between them; Seth can feel it whenever they're together. It's like sparks fly and smoke erupts from it all.

He knows that Jasper knows, but the vampire always seems a bit shy whenever they're alone together. At first he didn't know why, but as time went on and he grew closer to him, he started to piece together the reasoning for the distance.

Jasper was raised a proper Southern gentleman; he wanted to go about the 'courting', as he put it, in the proper way that he had been taught. He recognized their chemistry; that was good enough for Seth.

The rest could wait.****

**FIN.**

Does it please?

Twilight.  



	34. take my hand and take the plunge

******Notes:** Written for ******vampyreranger**.  
**Title:** take my hand and take the plunge**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Alice/Bella**  
****Prompt:** I like who we are when we're together**  
****Words:** 97 words**  
****Disclaimer: **The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. take my hand and take the plunge .**

Bella is less selfish when she's with Alice; Alice is less of a ditz, more calm, more focused. The two of them bring out the best in each other, and force out the darker aspects.

Alice is more human with Bella; and Bella acts less like the mature woman she tries to be and is more like the young girl that she really is. There's a childishness and playfulness to them when they're together that they can't share with anyone else.

Bella likes Alice more when they're together; Alice likes Bella more when it's just the two of them.

******FIN.**  



	35. you bring out the worst in me

******Notes:** Written for ******bemistaken**.  
**Title:** you bring out the worst in me**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Emmett/Sam**  
****Prompt: **"i'm going to fight for you"**  
****Words:** 115 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. you bring out the worst in me .**

Emmett's grinning, just like he always does, and there's this roguish quality to it that Sam just **_can't_** resist. Even when he's telling him that he's going to be fighting for him – _for them_ – it doesn't seem like the gravity is completely sinking in.

Sam hates it.

"You could die."

"Already did."

"That's not what I meant."

A smirk. "I know."

"Try to take this seriously!" He's snapping at him, Emmett just has the talent to bring out his anger easily just like how he can so easily calm him done.

A quick kiss of the lips, Sam missing the movement in his irritation.

"Don't worry about it; I might be fighting for you, but I don't intend on getting killed."

****

**FIN.**

I have a weak spot for this pairing, what can I say?

Twilight.**  
**


	36. some things never change

******Notes:** Written for ******avari_maethor**.  
**Title:** some things never change**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** laugh**  
****Words:** 87 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. some things never change .**

Jasper's laugh is soft; it's soft and beautiful and something that Seth can never get enough of. He's falling even more in love with the vampire every day, and he finds that it's become a daily goal of his to make him laugh at something, anything. It doesn't really matter what, just so long as he gets to hear that sound.

All Jasper does is chuckle; he thinks it's utterly adorable how hard Seth tries.

Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. But it's the thought that truly matters.

******FIN.**  



	37. waking up to you

******Notes:** Written for ******avari_maethor**.  
**Title:** waking up to you**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** I love mornings...**  
****Words:** 119 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. waking up to you .**

Each morning is better than the last, so much so that Jasper enjoys them the most.

Just looking down and seeing that Seth is there, snuggled up against him is more than enough to tell him that the day is going to be perfect – more perfect than the one before, though he never realizes the contradictions to that train of thought. It doesn't matter; he loves Seth, he's glad to have him in his life.

So very grateful to the young man, he is. Jasper has no idea how to ever repay him for what he's given him; he just tries to make every day more memorable, better, than the last one.

Every morning is more beautiful than the last one.

******FIN.**  



	38. right on the mark

******Notes:** Written for ******starry_nights88**.  
**Title:** right on the mark**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Emmett/Sam**  
****Prompt:** darts; dart board; playing darts**  
****Words:** 115 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. right on the mark .**

It's a bit like playing darts; a hit and miss sort of game of theirs with high stakes and with neither of them being able of stopping it.

Somehow, though, Sam always loses; he misses the mark. That means that he has to submit.

Not that he minds.

Try as hard as he might, he can't deny that he doesn't love it when those cold hands trace down his chest, toying with him and bringing him to a state of hard arousal where he's just begging for more.

He loves every minute of it; of this madness that is slowly poisoning him.

Emmett always smirks when it's all over, kisses him, and tells him that they'll have to play again.

******FIN.**  



	39. your presence still lingers here

******Notes:** Written for ******vanillarouge**.  
**Title:** your presence still lingers here**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Vladimir/Stefan**  
****Prompt:** ghosts**  
****Words:** 103 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. your presence still lingers here .**

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. The silence was deafening.

Vladimir hated it.

He missed his mate; missed him dearly. Even though so many years had passed, nothing had emerged to even begin to quell the loneliness that he felt. Little things would remind him of Stefan. Those hurt.

The pain was a sharp agony; a burning pain that never left. It was a searing feeling that no amount of years could ever dull. It was an empty space inside of himself that couldn't be filled; a gaping hole through which he was slowly crumbling into.

Stefan's loss was slowly killing him. And it was a welcomed agony.

******FIN.**  



	40. as time beats onwards

******Notes:** Written for ******vanillarouge**.  
**Title:** as time beats onwards**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Edward/Seth**  
****Prompt:** when you were young**  
****Words:** 99 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. as time beats onwards .**

What they have, when Edward was growing up, was wrong. In a way, it still sort of is.

Not that Edward cares. Somehow, Seth is able to bring out parts of him that no one else knew was there; he inspired him to strive to be more. He inspired his music; something that had been growing stagnant over the long years.

It doesn't matter to him what others think – no matter how dark those thoughts are – because as long as Seth is at his side, he can face the world and anything that it could ever throw at him.

******FIN.**  



	41. that boy is like a disease

******Notes:** Written for ******mia_dcwut_09**.  
**Title:** that boy is like a disease**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood**  
****Words:** 115 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. that boy is like a disease .**

You cannot resist him. He's everything that you thought you'd never want, but then he goes and says something to you – and you can't remember what – and then you're dancing with him and you don't want it to stop.

Something about him draws you in, draws you in and keeps you fascinated. You wish you knew what; but he's difficult to figure out. For some reason, he always comes back to you, even though he's danced with that little pixie vampire before, but you seem to be his favorite. It's enough to make you blush and stare at your shoes; he steals your voice and breath away.

His eyes stay on you the whole night.

******FIN.**  



	42. this silent rage will destroy us

******Notes:** Written for ******avari_maethor**.  
**Title:** this silent rage will destroy us**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Alec/Embry**  
****Prompt:** bullet wounds**  
****Words:** 160 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. this silent rage will destroy us .**

Alec figures that it's like he's been shot – or, at least, that's what he imagines; he hasn't ever been shot – because the sharp feeling he experiences whenever Embry is around is killing him. It's a slow and painful sort of feeling, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

He loves him, after all.

No matter what tried to come between them – and whatever did either wound up dead or wishing that it was – they'd stayed together. That was what mattered; that was what was important. Alec felt a sort of pride well up inside of him; he'd proven Aro wrong, for one.

He could love. He could love passionately. And he could keep that love; that was what was most important.

It didn't matter if he'd found Embry, his mate, because of an imprint; all that mattered was that they had each other, and that Alec had some form of hope in the darkness that was his life.

******FIN.**  



	43. don't say what's on your mind

******Notes:** Written for ******starry_nights88**.  
**Title:** don't say what's on your mind**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** saying 'i love you' without saying 'i love you'**  
****Words:** 153 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

**. don't say what's on your mind .**

It's a bit strange. Seth sees couples every day, and they drop those three little words so easily and so freely; they say them very often, almost as though they're afraid.

He's never said them, though, because he doesn't have to.

Without words, he knows that Jasper loves him – him and only him – so there's no point to saying words. They both know it. It's in the way that Jasper looks at him, touches him; the emotions that Seth constantly feels whenever they're together.

It's the same for Jasper.

He knows that Seth feels the same; he can feel it through the empathic feed that is his gift, intensified whenever Seth reaches out for him, takes its hand. The sweet pleasure he gets from just **_knowing_** is greater than any gift he has ever received, then anything he has ever experienced before. And it's enough.

Neither of them has to speak for the other to know.

******FIN.**  



	44. before the blade fell

******Notes:** Written for an anonymous poster on the meme.**  
****Title:** before the blade fell**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Edward/Mike**  
****Prompt:** before Bella Swan**  
****Words:** 228 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. before the blade fell .**

Before Bella Swan arrived in Forks, life was good for Mike. He was happy, he was content, and he had started what was a very tentative relationship with Edward Cullen.

He'd been the first person to actually **_befriend_** the loner teen and his family, much to their surprise, but most of them had quickly embraced him as one of their own. Alice in particular was always thrilled to see him and just hang out on weekends, while Emmett was like the older brother that Mike had never had.

He'd been the first to learn their secret.

It had been an accident, and they weren't happy about it, but Mike had stumbled across the conclusion on his own.

For a while, things had been awkward, before they'd gradually returned to the way that they had always been. But things were a little different between him and Edward. There had always been tension between them – not the bad kind – but now that Edward's identity was out in the open, it was like the last wall between them was gone. Mike liked that, he was very happy about it.

He'd always been attracted to Edward, but he'd never act on it since he cherished the friendship that they shared; he wouldn't compromise that for any reason.

Edward appreciated that; he liked his consideration. It always made Mike's heart flutter whenever the other smiled at him.

******FIN.**  



	45. watching a twisted dream

******Notes:** Written for an anonymous poster on the meme; I couldn't resist the lovely prompts for this pairing, and there's a boatload of them that haven't been filled.**  
****Title:** watching a twisted dream**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Edward/Mike**  
****Prompt:** stalker wants my blood**  
****Words:** 163 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. watching a twisted dream .**

Every time he turns around, he knows that he's being followed, even though he never sees the person.

It's really starting to creep him out, this stalker. They never make a move to give him anything; there aren't any of the other signs that he's seen on TV or in the news. All this person does is follow him; whenever he leaves the house in the morning, he feels their eyes on him; and it's the same when he leaves work in the evening.

It's just... too weird; he doesn't even know what they're after.

After the first few weeks, he noticed that he was starting to feel a little more tired then usual. Sleeping earlier and eating better didn't help, in fact, it felt as though he was losing appetite. He still slept like the dead, though.

It took him another week before he realized that the scabby marks on his neck were actually bite marks; then it clicked.

He was being preyed on by a vampire.

******FIN.**  



	46. never get enough of you

******Notes:** Written for an anonymous poster on the meme.**  
****Title:** never get enough of you**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Edward/Mike**  
****Prompt:** addicted to your veins (hearing the rush of blood)**  
****Words:** 131 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. never get enough of you .**

There were some things that Edward would never get enough of.

Whenever he closed his eyes, the silence of the room would have suffocated him if it weren't for the steady thumping of his lover's heart, the exhilarating sound of his blood rushing through his veins. Edward knew that he would never get tired of that sound; at times, it was all he had.

And he couldn't imagine that the sound of anyone else's **_life_** could thrill him the way that his lover's could. Nothing else could compare to that sweet sound. It was burned into his memory – he would never forget it; it was too precious to him – in a way that nothing else before ever had.

Just like those eyes that always felt like they could stare right through him.

****

**FIN.**

There are reasons I love these drabble-a-thons so much; I always get some pretty good prompts for my guilty pleasures.

Twilight.**  
**


	47. broken open and letting you in

******Notes:** Written for **********avari_maethor**.  
**Title:** broken open and letting you in**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Seth**  
****Prompt:** exhaustion**  
****Words:** 192 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. broken open and letting you in .**

Seth was fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open. They kept closing on him, and then he forced them open only for them to flutter closed again. He was exhausted; he'd been awake for far too long, but he just didn't want to go to sleep.

He didn't want to fall asleep; he knew he'd wake up and find Jasper gone.

That was just how it always was. Jasper was always gone whenever he woke up even if the two of them had been intimate just hours before. And Seth knew why; he knew that it was because **_technically_**, Jasper wasn't supposed to be there at all. His mother and sister had effectively forbidden the vampire from setting foot in their house the moment that Seth had come clean about having imprinted on him.

It seemed like a stupid reason to him, and it was just hurting him. After all, it only made the pain in his chest ache more when he saw that Jasper was gone all because his family couldn't accept this. And it was finally getting to him.

He grabbed Jasper's arm, and muttered out sleepily, "I wanna go with you."

******FIN.**  



	48. you and me are the same

******Notes:** Written for an anonymous poster.**  
****Title:** you and me are the same**  
****Fandom:** _Twilight_ series**  
****Pairing:** Jasper/Angela**  
****Prompt:** walking with the wounded**  
****Words:** 105 words**  
****Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is in no way mine; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her since I'm not filthy rich. Oh, and I write fanfiction, so yeah, definitely NOT her.

******. you and me are the same .**

Something about Jasper drew her in.

He was distant, he was quiet. He seemed... damaged somehow.

Angela found that she was always drawn to those people, she wanted to be there for them. She wanted to give them something.

Even if that meant they could take advantage of her.

It didn't matter, Angela was damaged herself; she could understand pain, wounds. They had been her constant companion for years. The wounds may have scared over, but the hurt induced by them still remained.

She still lived with the reminder of it.

And so, she and Jasper could understand each other; both of them lived with their scars and carried them onwards.

******FIN.**  



	49. Under the Darkness

**Title:** Under the Darkness  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #2: whisper  
**Word Count:** 124 words

**Under the Darkness**

Cool hands brushed over overly warm skin, memorizing each and every facet of the sleeping form beside him. It had become a bit of a nightly habit of his, Alec realized, but only because he wanted to commit each and every detail of his love to memory.

It wasn't so much because he was afraid of ever losing the shifter, but more because he was just afraid that... one day he might forget something – his memory wasn't perfect, and things would fade with time. So those soft whispers, those light touches and caresses, he memorized each of them; committing each to memory as best he could.

There were just some things that he didn't want to forget, and Embry was one of them.

**FIN.**


	50. close my eyes to escape

**Title:** close my eyes to escape  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #4: commitment  
**Word Count:** 203 words

**. close my eyes to escape .**

There are a few things that Alec understands and a few that he doesn't. He can understand the confused and sometimes dirty looks that Embry's mother gives him whenever she sees him around the house, and he knows what the looks that the other members of the pack give him mean.

What he doesn't understand is why there's this push about marriage within the Quileutes.

He and Embry can't have children, which really nixes the only reason why he'd ever consider it in the first place; and it's not like he can or will just pack up and leave. The idea of marriage is just something he doesn't understand.

There are some lingering bitter feelings about the entire institution of marriage. If it wasn't for its existence, than he wouldn't be a vampire. He also wouldn't have met Embry, but that's beside the point. A piece of paper doesn't tell him what he already knows, and that is something easily destroyed or voided. He doesn't need a human government to tell him what defines a relationship or commitment or any shit like that.

What he knows is: He wouldn't leave or trade Embry for anything in the world. That's plenty enough for him.

**FIN.**

Sorry, I meant to get this up yesterday, but my idiot brother made the wireless crash. .

Twilight.


	51. time forgets me

**Title:** time forgets me  
**Couple:** Edward/Mike  
**Prompt:** #1: dinner  
**Word Count:** 247 words

**. time forgets me .**

Deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Mike wasn't used to panicking over things, at least outwardly. Usually he could cram all of his worries or fears down and then deal with them later, or just reassure himself that everything would turn out fine. But hell, dates just make him nervous.

Especially when one is going on a date with Edward Cullen, ostensibly one of **_the_** most sought after guys at Forks High. And you happen to be considered a bit of a social outcast because you're that-guy-who-moved-from-Calfornia-bunch-of-surfer-dudes-and-hot-chicks.

Yeah, high school wasn't being very kind to Mike.

But still, a date with Edward Cullen was a big thing. Mike hadn't thought that the other had known he'd existed, but apparently Edward had noticed him a while ago and pegged him down as someone he wanted to get to know but didn't know how too. Alice had solved that with her usual determination and overall friendliness; she'd been the first to extend that hand to him.

_It's just dinner... calm down... deep breath..._

Inner mantra of deep breaths aside, Mike was pretty excited about the entire thing. He'd been sure that he'd have to keep his sexuality very firmly under wraps until he managed to get into college or university. What he hadn't expected was to land himself what could be a pretty damn good relationship.

So long as the first date went well, and he was right back where he started. It was going to be a long night.

**FIN.**


	52. Lost Time

**Title:** Lost Time  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #5: atonement  
**Word Count:** 146 words

**Lost Time**

Marcus really isn't sure what he's trying to make up for. He thinks it might be that he spent so much time withdrawn and cold to the world that he's forgotten what it's like to be in a relationship.

And he's terrified about making mistakes.

Seth is... Seth is **_life_**. He's everything that Marcus could never be and he's everything that he needs and wants and has been searching for all this time. What Seth did was pull him out of his darkness and breathe new life into him. He gave him another chance at an existence that he'd long since given up on.

He doesn't want to hurt him. He wants... he isn't sure what he wants, just that Seth is mixed up in there and his happiness and he's hoping that he doesn't mess up. Losing this... he doesn't want to think about that.

**FIN.**


	53. how the river flows

**Title:** how the river flows  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #2: whisper  
**Word Count:** 225 words

**. how the river flows .**

The little noise that the computer made indicating that he'd received a message shattered the heavy silence of the room. Marcus blinked and clicked on the little window, smiling when he realized who it was from.

He typed out a response; it had been a while since they'd last 'talked' and he was worried about how much Seth's health had possibly deteriorated since the last time he'd seen him. The images that thought called to mind stung horribly, and he shoved them aside. It wasn't how he wanted to remember the young man at all.

That horror, that fear... it was something he could live without. Even though the memories refused to go away, constantly poking at him from the back of his mind and from behind the door he had tried to lock them behind. It was no use; he could still recall them with a chillingly vivid quality.

It scared him. Honestly it did, he didn't want to lose Seth. Ever. Just imagining the world without him was painful, and Marcus knew it would be a very dark and empty place indeed. He'd never thought he'd find someone he wanted to share this existence with, but now that he had he was faced with another painful decision.

But the words on the screen were comforting, he could almost hear them.

_I missed you._

**FIN.**


	54. a glowing dawn

**Title:** a glowing dawn  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #6: movie  
**Word Count:** 157 words

**. a glowing dawn .**

How Embry had convinced him this was a good idea was beyond Alec at that point, but he couldn't deny that he would do absolutely anything to keep the other happy and safe – and that included a few things that he would never tell the young shifter because he didn't want to upset him.

Come tomorrow, Alec might regret his decision to let Embry have this 'movie night' since he would be the one cleaning popcorn out of the couch and trying to get that stain of what he's certain was soda of some kind out of the carpet. All of that doesn't matter so much right now because Embry is leaning against him with this smile on his face that just makes warmth swell in Alec's chest and he can't find it in himself to be mad or even just a little irritated at the other.

Tomorrow he'll be mildly annoyed, but it's worth it.

**FIN.**


	55. lead them to your door

**Title:** lead them to your door  
**Couple:** Edward/Mike  
**Prompt:** #3: moist  
**Word Count:** 126 words

**. lead them to your door .**

Vampires and humans usually don't mix like this, not unless a vampire has the intent to turn the human in question. But Edward isn't sure he can do that. There's too much about Mike that reminds him of his own humanity that he lost years ago, and he takes comfort in that. He doesn't want to corrupt what they have.

So every time that he feels the urge to bury his face in Mike's neck and bite, feel the rush of moist, fresh blood flowing over his tongue with its sweet and divine taste, he stops himself. He reminds himself of the pain, and he knows he can't do it.

The threat of causing pain to the one he loves stops his darker nature every time.

**FIN.**


	56. Silences

**Title:** Silences  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt: **#7: fear  
**Word Count: **150 words  
**Warnings:** Contains some spoilers from _How Things Were_.

**Silences**

When he's finally allowed into the room, Marcus knew that if he had a heart it would have been pounding wildly but his is as silent as it always is. But the ice cold feeling that has settled in the bottom of his stomach is as keenly tuned as a razor blade.

It's not a feeling he's familiar with, this fear that burns at his insides and feels like it's tearing him up inside.

He hasn't felt so strongly for anyone in such a long time. He remembers his sister as being beautiful and loving, but that never stopped life from ripping her away from it and drowning her in disease until she was a sickly thing, so fragile that it seemed a gentle wind could easily destroy her.

He doesn't want to see Seth waste away like that. So he hopes and prays that it won't come to that.

**FIN.**


	57. to give a king

**Notes:** Written for the twislash_100 community on LJ.**  
Title:** to give a king  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #10: snow  
**Word Count:** 275 words

**. to give a king .**

"Alec you might want to move it's starting to get creepy." Embry gently nudged his lover who bad been lying in the snow in the same position for the better part of an hour. "That has to be uncomfortable."

"Not really," Alec shrugged, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His hoodie was covered with snow and he brushed it off as he pushed himself into a standing position and adjusted his mitts and ear muffs. Alec hadn't noticed that so much time had passed since he'd laid down in the snow. "I can't feel the cold."

Frowning, Embry pressed his bare hand to the vampire's cheek; it was colder than usual.

"You feel like an icicle Alec."

"Sorry."

"No you're not. You just want the excuse to cuddle up next to me."

Alec smirked and slid his arms around the shifter's waist and pressed his lips briefly to the corner of Embry's, "I've never heard you complain about it before now."

"That's usually because you don't give me a chance to," Embry muttered as Alec pressed their lips together in a more substantial kiss. He gave in easily to the vampire's method of persuasion and let him pull him into an embrace.

"I know. But you enjoy it." There was that wicked grin again; Embry felt his knees go weak when he saw it and all he wanted to do was jump the vampire right there in the front yard. Alec was all too aware of the other's intentions and jerked his head towards the house, "Let's take this inside, yes?"

Embry nodded.

**FIN.**

I'm not as happy with this drabble as I'd like, but I think it's just because I'm a little out of practice. I'll upload some more drabbles today and some more tomorrow. That may be all I have time for until my finals are over and then I can stop worrying over them and studying; in any case, there shall be more drabbles!

Twilight.


	58. started out as a feeling

**Notes:** Written for the twislash_100 community on LJ.**  
****Title:** started out as a feeling**  
****Couple:** Alec/Embry**  
****Prompt:** #8: broken**  
****Word Count:** 151 words

**. started out as a feeling .**

****The stone was weathered and beaten, but the inscription was still as legible as ever. Or at least, to one it was.

For the past five decades, always on the same day, there were always flowers on that grave.

Always the same kind of flowers too. No one knew who left them – the ones who did never said a thing. It wasn't their place to.

On that night every year, Alec would go and sit by the grave and just stare at it; his mouth mouthing around words that were spoken too softly and quickly for anyone to hear. The only one he wanted to listen was long gone.

The ache in his chest, the one he'd longed to heal for so long, had been filled for a brief time only for it to be ripped away. It left behind a gaping hole in him that could never be fixed.

He didn't want it to.****

**FIN.**  



	59. green is in the mistletoe

**Notes:** Written for the twislash_100 community on LJ.  
**Title:** green is in the mistletoe  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #15: warmth  
**Word Count:** 156 words

**. green is in the mistletoe .**

"How are you feeling Em?" Alec gently brushed his fingers across Embry's forehead; it was much warmer than usual and he frowned. "You still have a fever."

Embry groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and snuggled closer to Alec, "Like shit."

"Do you want anything?" Gently, he tangled his fingers in Embry's hair and stroked it. The young wolf curled closer to him, seeking out his naturally cooler body temperature.

He'd spoken to Carlisle on the phone earlier and had described the symptoms to him, only to be assured that it was most likely just the common flu and Embry would probably get over it soon. They just had to wait for it to work its way through his system.

Wordlessly, Embry reached up and grabbed Alec's arm, pulling him down next to him so that he could snuggle close. He let out a content sigh.

"Just stay with me."

**FIN.****  
**


	60. silver in the stars above

**Notes:** Written for the twislash_100 community on LJ.  
**Title:** silver in the stars above  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #9: decision  
**Word Count:** 100 words

**. silver in the stars above .**

It's not a difficult decision. Marcus has made much harder ones.

And no matter how hard Aro tries, it's not one that he regrets. Or ever will regret.

If he can put that beautiful smile that takes his breath away on Seth's face, then any choice he makes will make his chest swell with warmth. He loves Seth, will do anything for him.

Even if that includes taking him home to a family that will certainly revile Marcus for what he is. All he wants is for Seth to be happy.

That's all he wants. He can face anything else.

**FIN.**


	61. the seal carved in blue

**Title:** the seal carved in blue  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #15: warmth  
**Word Count:** 211 words

**. the seal carved in blue .**

At that moment, Embry was curled up against his side. The young shifter was exhausted and confused and appeared to be in quite a lot of pain – the bruises on his wrists were worrying to Alec, as was the general state of this mansion that he'd been sent to investigate.

He wished fervently that he had never let him come here with him; Embry seemed susceptible to whatever curse it was that haunted this place, but nothing had tried to touch him yet.

In fact, the strange... creatures that wandered this place avoided him. He wondered if it had to do with the fact that he wasn't human and they recognized that, or maybe it had to do with how his race was typically associated with death and darkness and perhaps even hell. For whatever reason, he was glad for that.

But he still couldn't figure out what to do about whatever it was that was afflicting Embry.

It scared him.

At that moment, though, all that mattered was that Embry was still warm and alive beside him and that was all that mattered. He would think about what to do next in a few minutes. Right then, he just wanted to stay with Embry for a few more minutes.

**FIN.**


	62. One Day

**Title:** One Day  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #18: photograph  
**Word Count:** 164 words

**One Day**

The photograph sits on the dresser, the only thing in the entire room giving any indication of its occupant. Inside of the frame is a simple picture of two young men: one is Alec, and the other is one evidently of Native American descent. Both of them are smiling, the other has his arm slung over Alec's shoulders and their closeness and the openness of their expressions leads one to infer that they're very close.

But tucked into one corner of the frame are a series of pictures from a photo booth.

Three of them contain the usual fooling around, but the last one is just the two of them smiling at the camera; out of sight of its gaze, their hands are entwined.

Alec knows the story behind each picture, keeps them close and shares them with no one. For him, they serve as a constant reminder of what it is that he works so hard for.

The chance to see Embry again.

**FIN.**


	63. here we are, we've just begun

**Title:** here we are, we've just begun  
**Pairing:** Edward/Mike  
**Prompt:** #19: a perk of vampirism  
**Word Count:** 256 words

**here we are, we've just begun**

Five years is a long time in human years. Or at least that's what everyone keeps telling them – they always seem surprised to hear that the handsome young couple met in high school and have been together since then. Of course, for vampires, five years is hardly anything when they have a stretch of centuries, potentially, before them.

Mike is still adjusting to life as a vampire, something Edward feels almost constant guilt for, but he always assures him that he's happy to be with him. It's never enough to completely assuage how Edward feels, but Mike figures that after a couple of decades or so, he'll eventually win him over.

Curling up next to each other on sunny days, with the sun streaming in through a crack in the curtains is peaceful and beautiful; spending all that time memorizing and relearning all of what makes up the other is an experience that few could ever understand or experience. For Mike, it's always something new, each day and night is something unfamiliar and wondrous.

Edward jokes that he's like a newborn child, the way he looks at everything and takes it all in with his new sight and senses. He thinks it's sweet. Mike just calls him a perverted old man. They're quite the pair.

People constantly say that they act a bit like an old married couple, with how close they are and wonder how that's possible when they're so young. None of them will ever know how close to the truth that is.

**FIN.**


	64. in the silence we lie

**Title:** in the silence we lie  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #22: burn  
**Word Count:** 224 words

**. in the silence we lie .**

At first, there's a burn; sort of like if you hold your hand too close to a candle. Seth is used to it; it might make him wince but it's worth it. There's the burn from the venom and the sharp pain of fangs sinking into flesh, but it's over quickly – like a needle.

The feel of Marcus drinking his blood is euphoric.

He can't be sure if it's because they're mates or imprints or if it has anything at all to do with that, he just knows that it's very pleasurable. Convincing Marcus that he doesn't mind is difficult – the vampire seems so sure that it's painful and that Seth is just lying to him to make him feel comfortable with coming to him about his thirst.

To Seth, it doesn't matter – the pain is miniscule in comparison to how he feels – and all he wants is for Marcus to be happy and it doesn't hurt. He enjoys it and knows that his blood holds the strongest draw for the vampire, he doesn't mind sharing if it could possibly mean keeping him from taking another human life. So maybe it's a little selfish and self-sacrificing, but he trusts Marcus and counts the act as just another intimacy between them.

A little blood seems like a small price to pay.

**FIN.**


	65. we once were a dream

**Title:** we once were a dream  
**Couple:** Edward/Jasper  
**Prompt:** #23: "Broke up? We were never together. You wouldn't let me get that close, remember?"  
**Word Count:** 111 words

**. we once were a dream .**

"I don't know what you want me to say. You made your choice, this is mine."

"But–"

"No, I don't want to hear about how you 'care' about me. I already know how you feel; you chose **_her_** over me, remember? You wouldn't even give me a chance. So forgive me if I feel just a little bitter."

"I..."

"I know you're not sorry. You just don't want to feel guilty about this isn't that right?"

"That's not it! I just..."

"Don't bother; I know that it's not going to happen. You won't leave her and my feelings will not change. This was what you wanted Edward – live with it."

**FIN.**


	66. like a million fireflies

**Title:** like a million fireflies  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #24: home  
**Word Count:** 163 words

**. like a million fireflies .**

Curled up against Marcus, Seth felt the vampire's arms slide around him and pull him to him tightly. He's never felt so safe, so loved before. This is where he belongs, he knows that now.

Going back to Forks and La Push feels different now; it doesn't so much feel like it's his home anymore. Maybe it's because he found Marcus, maybe it's because of his shifting perspective on what it means to feel like he belongs somewhere. Now home feels like wherever Marcus is, it's not a specific place.

His family and friends are in Forks, though, but he has friends now and a family of sorts in Volterra. It's weird and he isn't sure what to think about it. But his feelings are already set.

He wonders how he'll explain it, but decides that it's none of their business. He might be coming 'home,' but it's not home to him any longer. And he's fine with that.

Seth's found something better.

**FIN.**


	67. i fell apart in your arms

**Notes:** Written for a prompt I was given on FF. I liked the pairing... it looked interesting.  
**Title:** i fell apart in your arms  
**Pairing:** Jane/Leah  
**Prompt:** one day a week  
**Words:** 191 words

**. i fell apart in your arms .**

Leah stopped keeping perfect track of their meetings months ago. She lies about where she's going, that she needs time on her own to think, that she's patrolling; whatever comes to mind, she uses it as an excuse for why she's developing almost systematic disappearances.

Each week she has to come up with a new excuse, but she keeps their meetings erratic; never on the same day twice, always in a different place. Letting anyone know would destroy this new thing she's found.

It's new and fragile and oh so beautiful. Just like the little angel that she slips off to see. She doesn't want them to know.

When she cracks open the hospital room door, the smile that graces the other's lovely face just makes her melt inside and smile back. For once in a very long time, she feels young and alive; she feels like she did when she and Sam were first together. A giddy feeling sweeps through her, one that comes with young love.

Jane smiles at her, eyes sparkling with happiness and life, "I didn't think you'd be here today."

"I promised I would."

**FIN.**

You have to love an AU, right?

Twilight.


	68. of effervescent purples

**Notes:** Written for a prompt I was given on FF. And to take a short break from working on my kink meme fills.  
**Title:** of effervescent purples  
**Pairing:** Jessica/Angela  
**Prompt:** gossip  
**Words:** 192 words

**. of effervescent purples .**

There's a lot of talk floating around; most of it is about Bella, about her and Edward, or about how one of the Cullens left town with someone from the reservation. And Jessica enjoys being right at the center of it, talking about all the possibilities for what could have brought about the events. Her theories are usually the more believable ones.

She focuses on the gossip and pays it so much attention to keep track of certain things; she wants to keep Angela out of it. Maybe she's overprotective, but she knows the scorn of a small town and protecting Angela from that seems like the best way to do it.

If she can keep people from figuring out how she feels for the other girl, then it's worth it. All of the pain and the distance, she can take it so long as she knows that the other is safe.

Jessica knows she can do this, she's strong enough to deal with unrequited love. She knows she can do this; risking their friendship isn't worth it. She can do this. That's what she keeps telling herself.

Until it becomes truth.

**FIN.**


	69. dissonance in my head

**Notes:** Written for a prompt I was given on FF. I've got so much on my mind lately... *heavy sigh* I've got two finals this week. After that my next one isn't until the 28.  
**Title:** dissonance in my head  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella  
**Prompt:** rougher  
**Words:** 124 words

**. dissonance in my head .**

There is no love here. It's just sex, violence, blood, death; that's it, there is no further attachment than that. Bella knows what she's after, what she wants, and that's to forget. She doesn't want gentle or soft or whispered declarations of love in the night.

That part of her is gone; she killed and buried it herself.

She doesn't care for him and he doesn't care for her. They only stay together because of necessity, there's no attachment. She doesn't care and she revels in it; it doesn't matter if he might be manipulating her feelings, she's beyond caring. If she had her way, she wouldn't feel anymore, she'd prefer that.

It's easier to ignore this hell of theirs if she's just numb.

**FIN.**


	70. a beautiful night deluded me

**Title:** a beautiful night deluded me  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #25: "The intention was never to have or to keep you, the intention was always to love you. And I did. And I do. And I always will."  
**Word Count:** 150 words

**. a beautiful night deluded me .**

"If it makes you happy Seth, then I would do anything; even if that meant letting you go."

The words are spoken into the quiet of the night, the only sounds filling the silence those of Seth's breathing and the soft and steady beat of his heart. It's a sound that only Marcus can hear, but it feels him with an emotion that is both warming and just a little painful.

He never thought that love could hurt could like this; a sweet and pleasant burn deep within his chest, swelling and filling him with warmth. It's a beautiful feeling, one that he wouldn't trade anything for.

But he would do anything for Seth, even go so far as to let him go. Seth's happiness and well-being are so much more important. That would never change how he felt.

He loved Seth. It was an unchanging and immutable fact.

**FIN.**


	71. the breath of winter

**Title:** the breath of winter  
**Couple:** Jane/Leah  
**Prompt:** #26: benefit  
**Word Count:** 198 words

**. the breath of winter .**

Even though Jane is confined to her bed or a wheelchair, she still loves the outdoors. Leah hears the whispers every time she arrives at the hospital – _doesn't have much longer; it's only a matter of time, the poor thing_ – and she tries so damn hard to keep them from getting to her. She wants to be able to smile for her, smile and mean it.

It might not do much, but Leah hopes it helps; even if just a little.

The two of them spend a lot of time outside; the hospital grounds are small and there isn't much to look at, but at least they're outside. Jane always seems happier outside, a little fresh air perks her up more than anything else – the exception maybe being Leah's visits – and she looks forward to them.

Her hospital room is strangely blank, she has no family left. Just having Leah there for her is something that takes some of the weight of inevitability off her shoulders and she appreciates it so much. And Leah likes having someone who will listen and never judge her.

It doesn't take long for them to be utterly inseparable.

**FIN.**

I think I found another guilty little pleasure of mine... I'm really digging this pairing.

Twilight.


	72. singing to me in my head

**Title:** singing to me in my head  
**Couple:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** #27: finding home  
**Word Count:** 101 words

**. singing to me in my head .**

For the first time in a very long time, Alec has an address. As in, an actual address that happens to be easy to find and actually in the city. It's not something he's used to.

However, it isn't home.

What he considers home isn't the address or the house, it's wherever Embry is. He could be living out of a car or in the middle of the forest, and he would think of that as home. So long as Embry was there.

It took him that long to find it, to realize that; he isn't going to give it up.

**FIN.**


	73. if in the now we could be

**Title:** if in the now we could be  
**Couple:** Jane/Leah  
**Prompt:** #28: weak  
**Word Count:** 230 words

**. if in the now we could be .**

Jane isn't capable of walking on her own, she has to use a wheelchair. Her body is slowly giving out under her and she grows weaker and weaker each day. She hates it because she used to be so energetic and able to do whatever she wanted.

She doesn't want to tell Leah that she loves her. She's afraid that if she tells her, it will make it that much more difficult for the other to say goodbye when her time comes. Jane knows how much pain Leah has been put through, and she doesn't want to put her through even more.

That's why she keeps telling herself that it's for the best that they remain friends. It will hurt less in the end.

She refuses to think that she's weak because of this, she's trying so very hard to be strong and all she wants is for Leah to be able to move on. Jane doesn't want to hurt her anymore.

If that means that she has to lock her heart and feelings away, then so be it. She will gladly take that pain if it means she can protect Leah.

After all, Leah has done so much for her. She has given her hope and made her love life, as brief as hers will be.

It doesn't matter. She loves her. She will protect her. No matter what.

**FIN.**


	74. things i almost remember

**Title:** things i almost remember  
**Couple:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** #29: "I don't believe in coincidence."  
**Word Count:** 184 words

**. things i almost remember .**

"What are you thinking about?" Marcus murmured, sliding his arms around Seth's waist as he let his chin rest on his shoulder.

He knew he'd startled the young man with how he nearly jumped out of his skin at the gesture and the way his heart jumped and began hammering wildly in his chest. Unnoticeable signs to most, but Marcus' senses were much better than the average human's – but he still didn't usually sneak up on Seth so easily.

"I wish you would stop scaring me."

Marcus chuckled, "My apologies, but usually you're much more attentive. Is something wrong?"

Slowly, Seth's heartbeat began to slow into a much more normal rate. He took a few more moments to respond, clearly whatever was on his mind had been bugging him quite a bit. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. After all, I wouldn't have met you without it."

Marcus thought about that, smiling. "I don't believe in that sort of thing. It was fate which brought us together, it was an inevitable meeting. No luck involved."

**FIN.**


	75. a little bit of heart to heart

**Title:** a little bit of heart to heart  
**Couple:** Vladimir/Stefan  
**Prompt:** #30: indecent  
**Word Count:** 206 words

**. a little bit of heart to heart .**

When they first met, Stefan had an empty look in his eyes. There was a spark there, true, but beyond that his eyes were a deep shade of slate grey with flecks of violet mixed in. And they were completely dead.

But Vladimir fell for him at first sight.

It was an affair marked by its indecency – it was absolutely wrong for him to fall so hard for a _**slave**_ of all things. But Stefan was a lovely being and he saw that there was a fire inside of him, just waiting to be fed. He would be beautiful again. Vladimir would make it so.

No matter how long it took him – and it took him years of hard work – to even get him to talk, much longer to get him to look him in the eye. All of those beatings and oppression and just the fact that he had been a slave had not contributed to a healthy mindset. Decades of healing would be needed before he would ever be fine again.

Vladimir, though, didn't mind this. He had an eternity stretching out in front of him and Stefan would have the same. He had that choice now.

He could choose whatever he wanted. He was free.

**FIN.**

I don't feel too bad about characterizing these two a little more, I actually find their characters to be quite interesting. They'll be turning up again in Complexity too, I'm sure. Vladimir is too interested in Seth to just leave things as they are.

Twilight.


	76. there's a thin line between us

**Notes:** Um, so I had a couple of drabbles and little shorts kicking around from my creative writing class in the fall, but I just never got around to posting them. This is one of them.  
**Title:** there's a thin line between us  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** darkness  
**Words:** 121 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer, who is not me and I'm not making anything from this. Got it?

**. there's a thin line between us .**

Deep, even breathing filled the silence of the room. Apart from that, Alec could hear the steady beating of his lover's heart and he couldn't help but smile. It was a sound that he would never grow tired of.

To him, they were the sweetest sounds; next to his voice. He was so happy that words couldn't describe what he felt. Embry was his dearest treasure.

Even if this time in the dead of night was all they had, he didn't mind. What Embry had given him was a purpose and a reason that he'd lacked before, and for that he was eternally grateful. All of the time they spent together was precious, and Alec would not trade it for anything.

**FIN.**


	77. all they've taken

**Notes:** Another little drabble from my creative writing class; enjoy.  
**Title:** all they've taken  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
**Prompt:** you & me  
**Words:** 147 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer, who is not me and I'm not making anything from this. Got it?

**. all they've taken .**

Somehow Alec's fund himself falling into a weird version of domesticity. Not that he minds it, because he's never gotten to have a normal life. And it is nice to have someone to come home to...

He and Embry aren't the typical couple. For one, they're both male; for another, Alec is a vampire and Embry a shifter. But it doesn't change that they have a life together or that they really do care about each other. Really, why should any of that matter? They're two people in love and that's all there is to it.

Alec is fine with what they have. He just needs Embry and he's home, he knows that it's the same with Embry. Having each other after going on for so long with the belief that they'd always be alone, it's something that neither of them fancy.

Just being together is enough.

**FIN.**


	78. in the darkest nights

**Title:** in the darkest nights  
**Couple:** Jasper/Jacob  
**Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
**Word Count:** 167 words

**. in the darkest nights .**

It's sort of a demented game of cat and mouse for them. The longer that Jacob can go without being caught makes it more interesting. He doesn't want him to lose interest; vampires are, after all, very fickle creatures. They're difficult to ensnare in any sort of trap.

However, he does have one advantage. His blood is irresistible.

Or at least, Jasper seems to think so. The vampire comes back time and time again for him; and each time he wheedles a little more out of Jacob. A kiss here, a grope there, a little bit of grinding. The list goes on. It's his own sort of web that he's caught Jacob in – not that he'll tell him.

He finds Jacob far too interesting to let him go now. It's much easier – and more fun – to keep him close enough to feel that indescribable draw. They both feel it, Jasper more so, and neither have been ones to deny themselves.

So their 'game' continues.

**FIN.**


	79. in this cruel reality with no place

**Notes:** Written for avari_maethor's prompt on the twislash_100 drabble meme.  
**Title:** in this cruel reality with no place for me  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Marcus/Seth  
**Prompt:** Aro does something bad  
**Words:** 262 words  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series, it is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just following my muses wherever they might take me.

**. in this cruel reality with no place for me .**

The first thing that tells him that something is wrong is the scent of blood.

Not just anyone blood – it's _**Seth's**_

It's that which sets an extra flame burning in Marcus' chest. Something is _wrong_ and Seth is hurt and he shouldn't be because he should be _safe_.

When he finds Seth, he's curled up in a tight ball on the couch in their sitting room. There's a bandage wrapped around his neck that wasn't there before and his eyes look tired and dead. He flinches away from Marcus when he reaches out to him.

"Don't. _Please._" His voice sounds so broken.

Marcus' heart cracks. He doesn't know what to do, what's happened. The words are stuck in his throat.

So he simply sits there, on the floor, waiting.

Eventually, Seth uncurls from his tight little ball and slowly drags himself to the floor and slides his arms around Marcus' waist. He's trembling when Marcus pulls him tightly into his embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Marcus kisses his temple.

"I couldn't stop him."

For a split-second, Marcus is confused, then the scent of blood, the faint scent of Aro registers and his hold tightens even more. He feels an anger he's never known burn intensely inside of him and it's just Seth's vulnerable state that keeps him from going to rip Aro's tongue out.

"Don't." Marcus eventually manages to find his voice, but it's rough. He feels Seth flinch again.

"This is not your fault."

Seth relaxes a little, but he's still trembling.

It will be a long time before he's himself again.

**FIN.**


	80. what's in a life

**Notes:** Written for avari's prompt, and also as a birthday present for her~  
**Title:** what's in a life  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Seth  
**Prompt:** journal  
**Words: **123 words  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series, it is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just following my muses wherever they might take me.

**. what's in a life .**

When they're going through Seth's belongings later on, it's Jacob who finds the journal buried under a pile of dirty clothes that no one else wants to touch.

He winds up keeping it because, well...

When he reads the words, he feels a little closer to Seth. And he feels guilty. He doesn't want anyone else to know about that dark secret he's harbouring deep inside of himself.

Jacob can't help but feel that this is his fault.

If he had... then maybe... he thinks that this is his fault.

Because it is. If he had said yes, or even a simple 'give me a chance' then maybe Seth would never have gotten in that car...

Death suddenly looks more and more tempting.

**FIN.**


End file.
